


FrostIron 4

by FandomsAndShipsGallore



Series: Avengers [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAndShipsGallore/pseuds/FandomsAndShipsGallore
Summary: Tony braids Loki's hair. Loki enjoys a calm domestic moment.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Avengers [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168379
Kudos: 24





	FrostIron 4

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know the braid style just look up "Warrior Braid"

Loki was perfectly content to sit in bed and read Tony's science books. Tony, on the other hand, was completely entertained with Loki's long hair. He sat behind Loki and sectioned off his hair. Loki almost purred at the attention he was getting. Tony began creating loose braids down the sides of Loki's head.

When he was done he smoothed out the braid with a smile. Loki looked at it in the mirror, "How in the Nine's did you learn to do this?"

"My mom. I used to do her hair before Galla's," Tony said. Loki ran his hands over the ornate braid. Tony played with the frayed edge of his t-shirt while he watched Loki inspect the braid. The frost giant crawled into Tony's lap with a satisfied hum, "It's amazing, dear. thank you."

"Anytime my love," Tony grinned.


End file.
